The present invention relates to garments and, more particularly, to protective garments having pockets.
Protective or hazardous duty garments are widely used in a variety of industries to protect the wearer from various hazardous conditions, such as heat, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, fumes and the like. The protective garment may include pockets to store equipment such as gloves, goggles, mechanical hardware, firefighting equipment, etc. These pocket may be desired to have a certain length or depth to ensure that the pockets can store relatively long or bulky items.
Although pockets of a certain height may be desirable, it may be undesirable to provide pockets which are located too high on the garment. In particular, firefighters and the like may use a self contained breathing apparatus (“SCBA”) which may be carried by straps that extend across the chest and/or waist of a wearer. If the pockets are located too high on the garment, the straps of the SCBA system may extend across the pockets and thereby block access to the pockets. Furthermore, if pockets are located too high on the garment it may be difficult to access the pockets due to a user having to raise his or her arms too high in an awkward manner. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved protective garment with pockets.